


A not-so Shoujo Romance

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drunk Oikawa Tooru, Drunken Confessions, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oikawa Tooru is a Dork, Oikawa isn't romantic, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-05-31 05:38:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6458029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi had found himself to be bored. So he unknowingly engaged in a conversation online. It only wasn't a stranger he was talking to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. That fateful encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I know I still have that Kurotsuki Fic going but it found myself to suddenly really ship this! So yeah.. Enjoy! Please leave your thoughts in the comments!

Iwaizumi quickly read the home page. From what he could tell, the site was pretty safe. There were clear rules and it was possible to report users breaking them. All he had to do was make an username and password. Yet, Iwaizumi hesitated a little. There sure were weird stories about strangers on the internet... But his teammates had recommended him this specific site, so it couldn't be that weird, right? Iwaizumi chose an username and password. He was in! 

(Start conversation with stranger?)

(You started a conversation!)

Single: F/M?

Turnip: Hello, I'm a boy. And you?

(Single disconnected)

 

Iwaizumi blinked in surprise. He stared at the few words they had exchanged. He didn't know for sure, but he suspected the guy he had tried to talk to only wanted to chat with girls. An uneasy feeling crept up to Iwaizumi. Yet he clicked the button once more.

(You started a conversation!)

Astro Boy: Hi!

Turnip: Hello to you too.  
Astro Boy: r u a boy or a girl

Turnip: A boy. You are too, I see. 

Astro Boy: yeah

Astro Boy: so let's chat turnip-chan!

Turnip: Turnip-chan? Are you sure that you are a boy? 

Astro Boy: aw I'm deeply wounded how dare u question me

Turnip: Okay then. 

Astro Boy: if u don't want me to call u turnip-chan u can tell me ur real name

Turnip: Didn't think so. I don't know you at all. For all I know you're some rapist, or a murderer. 

Astro Boy: god turnip-chan ur dramatic 

Astro Boy: I'm no criminal

Turnip: If you say so. But I'm still not telling you my name. 

Astro Boy: aw ur no fun

Astro Boy: let's talk about hobbies then, what are ur hobbies

Turnip: I play volleyball. 

Astro Boy: no way me 2! How's ur club called? 

Turnip: Like I said, I'm not sharing personal details to a stranger. 

Astro Boy: aw k then

Astro Boy: but then I'm not telling u mine either

Astro Boy: gotta stay mysterious 

Turnip: Well then. I do enjoy volleyball. I also bake a lot. 

Astro Boy: u bake? Wow that's unexpected

Turnip: And you? What do you enjoy besides volleyball?

Astro Boy: I'm really into astrology! 

Turnip: Oh, so that's the reason for your username. I thought it was just a reference to the manga.

Astro Boy: no no no no I'm serious about astrology

Astro Boy: what's ur sign?

Turnip: I am a Gemini.

Astro Boy: Oh nice 

Astro Boy: I'm a cancer

Astro Boy: According to astrology we're opposites, but if we adapt a little to each other we could make it work

Turnip: Wait did you just know that? Without googling it? 

Astro Boy: yeah I know a lot about astrology

Astro Boy: I know my compatibility with all the signs 

Turnip: Wow, that takes some real commitment to astrology.

Astro Boy: Thx I try!

Turnip: You remind me of a friend of mine, he's crazy about astrology too. 

Astro Boy: Oh what's his name? Maybe I know him?

Turnip: Remember what I told you about sharing information? 

Astro Boy: Awww pls

Turnip: It's a no from me.

Astro Boy: awwwwwwww

Turnip: Still a no.

Astro Boy: Ffs I have to go! U have to add me to fave.

Turnip: What? How?

Astro Boy: tap the heart in the top bar.

Turnip: What happens if I do that? 

Astro Boy: we can chat whenever we want. 

Turnip: Hmm okay then I trust you.

Astro Boy: Yay! Ttyl then!

(Astro Boy disconnected)

 

Iwaizumi tapped on the heart on the bottom bar. It brought him to a new page. He saw Astro Boy on top of the page. He sighed of relief. Somehow he had enjoyed the conversation. Yeah, he had definitely found something new to look out to. 


	2. UGH TURNIP-CHAN STOP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More banter going on! Yay!

The "favorite" chat had some extra functions. There were read notices, indications when someone was online, profile icons (Iwaizumi hadn't decided on one yet, Astro Boy had a beautiful galaxy pic as his). But the most important new feature was being able to send pictures. And Astro Boy wouldn't shut up about it. 

Astro Boy: Turnip

Astro Boy: Turniiiip-chaaaaaaan

Turnip: If this is what I think it's about, then no.

Astro Boy: Pleaaaase send pics?

Astro Boy: For me. Your fave guy

Turnip: *sigh*

Turnip: If I send a pic, will you stop?

Astro Boy: OMG yes yes yes 

Turnip: (image attached)

Astro Boy: Turnip-chan. 

Astro Boy: Did you just send me a pic of a turnip?

Astro Boy: With "just stop" on it?

Turnip: Yeah obviously I did. Don't you see it? 

Astro Boy: Ur awful Turnip-chan

Turnip: You asked for a picture. So you get one. I'm technically helping you out here. 

Turnip: You have no right to complain.

Astro Boy: Ur still awful tho

Turnip: Says you. 

Astro Boy: Excuse me I'm a young god

Turnip: Haha sure. What drug did you use?

Astro Boy: RUDE

Astro Boy: But

Astro Boy: If you don't send me pics I won't send you anything as well

Turnip: Okay I can live with that.

Astro Boy: Jeez turnip-chan

Turnip: What? You proposed it. 

Astro Boy: Aren't you even a tiny bit curious? C'mon Turnip-chan! You know u want 2!

Turnip: Yeah I'm curious.

Astro Boy: !!

Turnip: But I'm not sending pictures of myself.

Astro Boy: Awwww :(

Astro Boy: Y not?

Turnip: Privacy. And I always look horrid on pictures. 

Astro Boy: Aw poor u

Astro Boy: I'm sorry for ur loss

Turnip: Really now? 

Astro Boy: ill support u

Turnip: ugh

Astro Boy: OMG

Astro Boy: that was the first time you didn't capitalize

Turnip: What even? 

Astro Boy: I'm watching u Turnip-chan

Turnip: Please don't. 

Astro Boy: I bet you're grumpy af irl too. Dark hair.. Good at studying.. And you don't go to parties ever. Amirite?

Turnip: I hate to admit it, but yes. 

Astro Boy: HAHAHAHA U R JUST LIKE MY FRIEND

Turnip: You have a friend like that? You seem like the type that only hangs out with popular guys. 

Astro Boy: IM HURT

Astro Boy: How dare u

Astro Boy: ur basically implying that imma fuckboy

Turnip: Wow that was dramatic.

Astro Boy: SAYS U

Astro Boy: IM NOT A FUCKBOY

Turnip: Sure. I frankly don't know. You type like shit. 

Astro Boy: UGH TURNIP-CHAN STOP

Turnip: Are you like 12? Younger? 

Astro Boy: I TRUSTED U

Astro Boy: BACKSTABBER

Turnip: Calm down Aster

Turnip: *Astro

Astro Boy: *cries softly in the emo corner of death*

Turnip: Yeah right. You. An emo. Mind if I don't believe that?

Astro Boy: *cries violently in the emo corner of death*

Turnip: Crying isn't solving shit, you know that?

Astro Boy: *cries AGGRESSIVELY in the emo corner of death*

Turnip: Jesus Astro. Pipe it down.

Turnip: Wait don't.

Astro Boy: *cries UNMISTAKABLY AGGRESSIVE AND VIOLENT in the emo corner of death*

Turnip: You really had to? Sigh.. I know what you want Astro. Okay then.

Turnip: Astro, you are not a fuck boy or a 12-year old. Now get your ass out of the emo corner.

Astro Boy: YOU HAVE TO SAY THE MAGICAL WORD

Turnip: No.

Astro Boy: YES

Astro Boy: DO IT

Turnip: Okay then. Please.

Turnip: Said it. Now get your ass out of there. 

Astro Boy: YOURE A LORD OF KINDNESS TURNIP-CHAN

Turnip: No. Stop.

Astro Boy: MY SAVIOR

Turnip: Just imagine me suffering right now

Astro Boy: I can't. 

Astro Boy: BECAUSE I DONT KNOW WHAT U LOOK LIKE

Turnip: This again? 

Astro Boy: YEAH

Astro Boy: I'm not letting go of u Turnip-chan

Turnip: Well I am letting go of you because I have homework waiting for me.

Astro Boy: NO DONT DO IT MAN

Turnip: Bye Astro. See you next time. 

Astro Boy: ;)

Turnip: What the heck was that? 

Astro Boy: ;) ;) ;)

Turnip: I give up.


	3. Haha we're fucked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where we finally get some romance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmm oh my god I actually uploaded 3 chapters in one day you go girl

It had been three weeks since Iwaizumi and Astro Boy started talking and it was safe to say Astro Boy had become a big part of Iwaizumi's life. They knew things about each other no one else knew. Astro Boy knew Iwaizumi had cried alone after hitting a bully so hard that he had broken his nose. He knew Iwaizumi hated pistachios and that he felt like throwing up whenever he smelled freshly mowed grass. But Iwaizumi knew Astro Boy binge-read shoujo manga online and even had hidden some psychical copies under the top right floorboard. Or that Astro Boy had once tried to blow up a balloon but had swallowed it instead. They had grown to be friends, bonded by banter and memories. Only they had no clue what the name of their online friend was. 

Iwaizumi was pondering. He had been thinking about it all the time. It had been three weeks. He could just ask it, right? Astro Boy wouldn't laugh at him... Or would he? Iwaizumi took a deep breath and then typed out the words haunting in his mind.

Turnip: Astro Boy? I need your advice.  
   
Thus the waiting game ensued. Iwaizumi prayed Astro Boy wasn't having a busy day. And then, with the much anticipated buzz, a new message popped up.

Astro Boy: yooooo turnip-chan! What do u need my friend?

Breath, Iwaizumi. Think clearly. You need this. So go for it. 

Turnip: How do you ask someone out?

Astro Boy: oh what do we have here? My turnip-chan is in love? What kinda girl is it?

Turnip: It's not a girl...

Astro Boy: OH FUCK SORRY

Turnip: Do you hate me now? For being gay?

Astro Boy: no y would I. I'm gay myself. 

Turnip: You are?

Astro Boy: 100%

Turnip: Okay then.

Astro Boy: Y do u ask me?

Turnip: You seem like you're good at love and all. And my crush likes astrology a lot too. 

Astro Boy: AhAhaHA

Turnip: Oh god. What is it?

Astro Boy: Turnip-chan, I suck at love. I'm in love as well. But he doesn't like me. He's probably not even gay.

Turnip: Same. My crush is immensely popular with the girls. There's no way he'd like me.

Astro Boy: Haha were fucked turnip-chan

Turnip: No we aren't that's the problem

Astro Boy: TURNIP-CHAN

Astro Boy: WHEN DID U BECOME SO DIRTY?

Turnip: It's just one time Astro. Never mind that, I just want to know.How do I ask him out? 

Astro Boy: ask him to go see the stars 

Astro Boy: if he really loves astrology he ain't gonna say no

Turnip: But I can't! I never ask him out for anything it's too suspicious if I do now!

Astro Boy: I know just talk about a good place to see stars. Casually and maybe he'll ask you to go.

Turnip: Thanks! That sounds good! I can't believe I just asked that...

Astro Boy: what's your guy like

Turnip: He's in my team. He's kinda arrogant at times and really flamboyant but he's so attractive I just cannot describe.

Turnip: But I'm sure he doesn't love me. I act like an ass around him. And he's surrounded by pretty, thirsty girls who want him.

Astro Boy: aw poor u. 

Turnip: I don't stand a chance, I know. And your crush? 

Astro Boy: he's kinda moody and aggressive, but not a brute. He is really cool and hot. But he seems to dislike me. 

Turnip: Oh so you're in a bind too when it comes to love... Wouldn't have expected it. 

Astro Boy: I'm full of surprises Turnip-chan

Turnip: Thanks that you didn't laugh at me. 

Astro Boy: Oi I'm not that rude

Astro Boy: Tuuuuurnip?

Turnip: Oh god no don't.

Astro Boy: Selfies? 

Turnip: Called it.

Astro Boy: I'm so curious! I wanna know what u look like!

Turnip: Still a no. 

Astro Boy: UGH

Turnip: No don't go emo again.

Astro Boy: I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS

Turnip: Called it again.

Astro Boy: U OUGHTA BE SOME NICER TO THE GUY THAT GIVES YOU LOVE ADVICE.

Turnip: I thanked you for that, didn't I? This is a whole different ordeal.

Astro Boy: TURNIP

Turnip: Yes?

Astro Boy: The emo corner is calling me.

Turnip: Don't. Last time it was so tiring. You have to stop making a scene so often.  
   
Astro Boy: K MOM

Turnip: What?

Astro Boy: I'm onto you, Turnip-chan

Turnip: ?¿

Astro Boy: ur actually just a 40 year old mom!

Turnip: Is this your way of forcing me into telling my age in a fit of annoyance? 

Turnip: Because that's failing.

Astro Boy: FUCK


	4. Iwa-chan...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where it's time for some action going on. It will be .. Eventful..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh fuck shits going down here! Dammit Bokuto you had one job. I really enjoyed writing this chapter though..

Iwaizumi's eyes glanced over to the screen once again. No messages. He was bored out of his mind. Everyone had left to the massive party Bokuto had hosted. However, Iwaizumi hated parties like that. They were loud and noisy and there would be tons of people he wouldn't know. Besides, he couldn't dance and never had intended to. Iwaizumi had hoped to be able to talk to Astro Boy, but his online friend hadn't been responding. So Iwaizumi decided to just wrap the blankets even tighter around him and watch some bad television accompanied with a cup of tea. Who gave a shit about parties anyway?

\----------------------------------------

Meanwhile Oikawa was having the time of his life. His head was empty and clouded at the same time. He was all over the place. How many vodka had it been? One glass, or two? Three was a possibility as well...He let out a high, cheery laugh. Who gave a fuck about that anyway?   
All that mattered was that he was having fun. Fun. F.u.n. Shame Iwa-chan wasn't here. Iwa-chan. Dear, lovely Iwa-chan... Oikawa cursed. He still hadn't confessed. What kind of a sissy was he really? He had grinded with strangers, made out with a girl while he was gay as hell, puked on someone shoes and had set fire to someone's homework once. And yet he couldn't even tell his crush what he felt for him? Tch.Oikawa was fed up with being a sissy, with being scared Iwa-chan would say no, would even ditch his friendship. He was done. He grabbed his phone. 

"Iwaaa-chaam? I wanna te ll u smth. Lisssten..."

Nailed it. Oikawa pressed "send" and waited. 

\----------------------------------------

Buzzz! Iwaizumi bolted at the notification. It was from Astro Boy!   
He opened the chat and stared at the message.

Astro Boy: Iwaaa-chaam? I wanna te ll u smth. Lisssten...

What. The. Fuck.   
Iwaizumi read it again. And again. And even once more. That text was from Oikawa. A drunk Oikawa. That was all good...Oikawa texted him often, even when he was on a drunk. But that didn't explain why..   
Unless.. It had to be...

Astro Boy was Oikawa.

Everything made sense. The "Chan" Astro Boy had immediately used. The love for astrology. The volleyball. The "grumpy friend" he had described. 

But that also meant he had let Oikawa in on all his secrets. His hopes and dreams. His... Iwaizumi's mouth fell open after the awful realization. Oikawa knew he had a crush. Maybe, just maybe, he had even worked out on who. Iwaizumi had given a description that had fit Oikawa. How did Oikawa even know this? That Iwaizumi was Turnip? How did he do it? Iwaizumi tried texting back, but couldn't grasp exactly what words he should use. In the end he only responded with an:"Oikawa?"   
And then he waited. 

\----------------------------------------

An hour. 60 minutes. 3600 seconds. An hour usually passed fast. However, when you waited for a text of your crush, who may or may not know you're in love with him... It was pure torture. Iwaizumi felt like going completely insane in that very hour. He felt like tearing down the furniture, gouging out his eyes, ripping out his hair. He wanted to kick something. He wanted to scream. Yet he just sat there, quiet, phone in hand.  
Why wasn't Oikawa reacting? What had he done? Maybe.. Oikawa had figured it out? Maybe he was too disgusted to talk to Iwaizumi now.. Oikawa said he had wanted to talk. It sounded serious. It could easily be like that. That Oikawa was just too horrified to talk to him, too disturbed at his friend falling in love with him.

Suddenly his phone rang. Iwaizumi looked at the screen. It wasn't Oikawa. It was... Akaashi? What kind of business did Akaashi have with him? Sure, the two were quite similar and even texted every now and then... And Akaashi couldn't be drunk. He would never drink himself into that kind of a mess. Iwaizumi accepted the call.  
\----------------------------------------  
"Iwaizumi?" Akaashi's voice sounded nervous, startled.   
"Yes. What is it?" Iwaizumi felt nervous too. This call promised no good. "It's.. Your friend, Oikawa..."   
Iwaizumi's heart dropped. Oikawa.   
"It turns out he drank vodka. Way too much. He.. Passed out. He had too be taken away with an ambulance. He's in the hospital now." Oikawa... Iwaizumi couldn't think of anything else now. Oikawa. In the hospital. What is was really bad? Iwaizumi's throat felt dry when he screamed a reply.  
"Where is he?! I have to go!"   
"Daite Hospital. But you can't go there on your own, it's too far." Iwaizumi replied with a: "I don't give a damn. I'm going. I'll give updates to y'all. Bye now."  
Iwaizumi changed into his coat and shoes and got a taxi. "Daite Hospital"   
And as the taxi took off a new painstaking wait began.

\----------------------------------------

"Where.. Am I?"   
White walls.. He was tucked in a bed. A hospital bed. "What happened?" A nurse sped to him. "You passed out. You drank too much." Oikawa tried to recall the evening. Party, vodka.. Iwa-chan.  
He had tried to confess to him. He remembered he had fucked up. He had delivered the message to Turnip-chan instead. Right? And..no.. It was too much to think of. Oikawa's mind went on a blank as he fell into a dreamless sleep again. 

\----------------------------------------

The hospital. Iwaizumi had made it. It was late. Cold and dark. He went inside. "Um.. Can I help you?" The woman behind the counter asked it with a certain cautiousness. "I'm here to see Oikawa Tooru. Do you know where he is?" The woman looked on her computer. "Room 141. But I don't think you can visit right now." But Iwaizumi had already taken off. Following the helpful signs with the room direction, he suddenly stood before the door.He was just about to open it when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "You haven't got permission to enter, sir. Step back." Iwaizumi turned around to face the man who had spoken those words. "It's my friend in here. My best friend. I'm going in now." The hand held him even tighter. "That may be so, but you still can't enter." Iwaizumi was pushed away but he walked to the door again. "Security!" Footsteps reached closer. Various men pushed Iwaizumi away. "Fuck off! I'm seeing my friend right now!"   
Iwaizumi had to.. Reach Oikawa. His crush.

\----------------------------------------

"Security!" The scream awakened Oikawa. Security? What was going on? Was there a thief inside? "Fuck off! I'm seeing my friend right now!" Iwa-chan. That was Iwa-chan. It couldn't be, but it was. "Iwa-chan... Iwa-chan!" Oikawa called out. He turned to the nurse. "Let him in! Now.."  
The nurse shuffled around anxiously and then opened the door. "U-um.. The patient says this man can go inside.."   
Oikawa waited. Heard the voices.   
Until a familiar face entered the room. They locked eyes.   
"Iwa-chan..."  
"Oikawa..."


	5. In Sync

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short lil talk between friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK SO I KNOW THIS IS SHORT  
> This isn't the last chapter though. The next one will be! Maybe I'll write a sequel, but idk man. I played the heck out of "Kimi no kuse ni" while writing this, so maybe give it a try? Here's the link: 
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=cvaJ-aCZRRA
> 
> (Just copy and paste it! It's worth it IMO)
> 
> It's really sweet! Anyway, enjoy this (way too short.. Sigh) update!

It was relieving to see him. He looked worn out, though. Different from how Iwaizumi usually saw him. He truly realized how much he loved Oikawa. How glad he was to see that Oikawa was okay. How had it even come to this? "Are you okay? How are you feeling?" Iwaizumi asked. "Fine. A bit dizzy, and my head is clouded." Iwaizumi sighed.   
"Glad you're okay. What do you remember of the night?"  
Oikawa looked in thought."I was drinking vodka.. Dancing. Then.. That text to Turnip-chan.. Oh! You don't know about him yet, do you? No, I don't think so.. He's-" Iwaizumi interrupted him. His heart was beating fast. Oikawa.. Didn't know? He hadn't figured it out. He just got the wrong number.  
" I do. Because I'm Turnip."

\----------------------------------------

Because I'm Turnip. Turnip I'm because. I'm because Turnip. They didn't make sense. Oikawa thought about it. All the conversations they had. Iwa-chan was Turnip-chan. Even.. Oikawa's face paled slightly. He remembered their conversation about their crush. He realized something. Could he be?"Iwa-chan.. You know I'm Astro boy?" Iwaizumi nodded. "Yes, I do. I just figured it out after your text. It was the only logical option." Oikawa looked down at the white sheets. "Um.. I don't know if you figured this out already, Iwa-chan. I mean, you could've. But I just have to tell you. I love you." And just like that, the world stopped.

\----------------------------------------

Silent. Oh so silent. Together they were trapped in time. The only noises heard were coming from the medical devices in the room.   
It couldn't be true. Oikawa didn't love him. He was sure. Iwaizumi remembered all Oikawa's pranks. This one probably was one too. Just a prank. A comment made to cheer him up? To lighten the mood? Yet, Oikawa looked so serious. He had sounded serious too. Could it be..? Dare he hope? Iwaizumi suddenly realized that he had to respond soon. " Oikawa.. I don't think you're kidding.. So I won't be as well. I love you too."  
Silence again. The seconds ticked away as Oikawa seemed lost for words. Finally he stuttered out some words. "You do? Why?"   
"You don't realize, Oikawa? We have known each other for so long. You are a great guy. And I realized that I love you. That's all I can explain." 

\----------------------------------------

"Iwa-chan.. Come over here.." Iwaizumi walked to where Oikawa had gestured him to come. Oikawa sighed shortly. He seemed.. Determined? Iwaizumi tried to figure out what he tried to do. He bowed over to Oikawa. "What is it?" He gave a confused stare. And that was when he felt a brush on his lips. Oikawa was kissing him. He was kissing Oikawa. It felt great. Iwaizumi had actually shared his first kiss with Oikawa.  
As they pulled away, they said, in sync, "I love you". 


	6. Proudly Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It ends well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JESUS CHRIST IM SORRY EVERYONE
> 
> So I finally finished this! I'm glad even though this chapter feels short af.   
> I hope y'all enjoy!
> 
> By the way, expect a Yakulev fic soon, I have some plans for one!

The silent breeze pulled along some cherry blossom. The sun was soft, but pleasantly warm. The sky was a vibrant blue. And it was here, just on Aoba Johsai's terrain, that they were meeting again. He was standing behind the cherry tree where they had promised each other to meet. And now they did. 

"Iwaizumi... What do you want to talk about?"   
Yeah, that was another thing. Iwaizumi hadn't told the topic to his teammate. "Oikawa... Do you really, honestly want to be my boyfriend?" Oikawa's laugh boomed through the terrain. "Silly Iwa-chan! Of course I do! I love you! In all honesty, I do!" Iwaizumi laughed as well. Hearing Oikawa talking like that was a new experience. Maybe also because now Iwaizumi knew Oikawa meant it for real. "Okay then," Iwaizumi replied. "Then this here is in safe hands."  
From his pocket he retrieved a tiny item. He grabbed Oikawa's hand and shoved the ring on his finger. It fitted perfectly. The ring itself was a beautiful silver color with a blue stone in the middle. It was simple and elegant. Oikawa gasped. "Iwa.. A ring?"  
"Yes. Take good care of it," Iwaizumi replied. He showed his own hand, with his own ring.  
Iwaizumi explained:" It's a promise ring. With these we can... Um... Fulfill our promise."  
Oikawa laughed. "Iwa-chan! You're so sweet... I will take good care of this ring!" 

And after a short moment where sound was silent and time stopped his flow, their lips met each other.   
This time the kiss was sweeter, less raw and desperate than the kiss in the hospital. It lasted long, but not longer than was necessary for the two.

It was at this very moment that their hearts entwined for sure, the moment that they truly realized how perfect they were together.   
Destined to be since the very beginning. 

"Cancer and Gemini. If they adapt to each other they can make it work," Oikawa said softly.

\----------------------------------------

Hidden away they looked at the scene going on. It was a battle for who got the best view, but Hanamaki and Matsukawa were the ones up front. Behind them stood the rest of the team, quietly watching. "Finally," Hanamaki then said, breaking the silence. "That took damn ages," Matsukawa agreed.   
Kindaichi sighed. "I still can't believe you made Hajime change his name to Turnip," he then said.  
"Really, that's the thing bothering you?"  
"Quiet," Akira then whispered.   
They watched until the two walked of together, in an embrace that didn't need words to explain.   
"Well, we finally got that closed," Hanamaki laughed.  
"Let's find another couple," Matsukawa replied.  
The rest just sighed, still looking at the two boys proudly in love.


End file.
